


Twinks Look Good In Red

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Barley acts on impulse, Barley is horny, Barley totally ships his mom and Corey, Butt Plugs, Chapter 5 is a lie, Colt is there for like a quick moment, Come Eating, Come or cum, Condoms, Damn hormones, Ian is a camboy, Ian is a horny slut xD, Incest, M/M, Manticore is mentioned, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Twink Love, Why?, but it's getting there, corsets, etc - Freeform, i use both, lol, plot of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ian is a cam boy. Barley is no stranger to porn and stumbles across one of Ian's videos online. Now, he can't quite look his little brother in the eyes. Ian finally demands what's wrong and...
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 30
Kudos: 161





	1. The Twink-ening

**Author's Note:**

> My first story for Onward! I can't wait to write more about these two! :D

Ian was looking over his list for tonight's show. He hummed softly as he noted everything he was going to do and finally set up the camera. He wasn't nervous. 

Not really. 

Okay, maybe a little. 

But this was for a good cause! He was going to help pitch in money for a sweet paint job on Guinivere the Second. He could magic his way for it, but this was one thing he especially liked doing. 

"Hey, everyone." He greeted the viewers on his screen, smiling at the replies flooded in. His show always had a lot of people. He had quite a bit of regulars and they were already requesting things for him to do. 

"Well, I know I love everyone's input, but let me do something different tonight." He held out his list and the chat went wild. He grinned and sat in his chair, hands already going to his shirt buttons. 

"How about a dance?"

~

Barley was out driving his van, feeling the breeze through his hair. He couldn't wait to get home and check out the online campaign he set up. There was already a lot of people participating and he was eager to start. 

But there was also something else on his mind. 

He parked in the driveway of their house, opening his laptop and pulling up to a familiar site. He hummed as he typed in a few choice words and noticed one of a rather skinny twink, dancing and unbuttoning his shirt. 

Yes! Just his type! 

He hit the stream, and the video buffered. He didn't care if there was a pay per minute, he can always afford that. Finally, the video loaded and Barley moaned at the sight of the twink elf sliding his shirt off and down his shoulders. He was wearing a corset underneath, a sexy red against his blue skin. 

Barley set his laptop on the dashboard and made himself comfortable. His hand was already on his cock, stroking himself to hardness. He always got excited when he watched shows like these. Strip teasing, dancing, sexy twinks.. 

This was perfect. 

The twink on screen was now moving his hands to his jeans, unbuttoning them and generally being a tease. Barley moaned, silently urging him to keep going. Finally, the teen tugged his jeans down, revealing his perfect cock. Barley whimpered, pleased at the reveal.  
He turned around, pulling his jeans down and showed off his cute little ass. Barley so badly wanted to touch..

The teen spread himself open, showing off a little secret of his. Barley gasped at the toy inside him, releasing a bit over his hand. 

"Thank you so much for sending this to me.." He was saying and Barley suddenly felt a icy cold feeling run in his body. The teen turned around and faced the camera, a blush running to the tips of his ears. 

Shit. 

It was Ian. 

~

Ian noticed a member of his audience left, but he figured it was a bad internet connection. 

He loosened the corset, realizing he was having a bit of trouble breathing in it. He decided to take it off, and when he did, the member who left had came back.

"Oh, glad you're back, anonymous number ten." Ian said breathily, positioning the camera down while lazily stroking his cock.

"Sorry, bad internet connection."

"It's fine, really. At any rate, I've finished what I've wanted to do. What do you want me to do now?"

And the chat blew up.

Ian hummed softly, the music in the background fading to another song.

Anonymous number ten had asked if he owned a dildo and Ian grinned." Want me to suck you off?" He asked, taking one out of the drawer and used the suction cup base to pin it against his desk. He aimed the camera even lower and got on his knees, licking from the base to the tip. He sucked the tip lightly, looking up at the screen as if he really were giving someone a blow job.  
"Is this good for you, daddy?" He whispered.

~

Barley shouldn't have came back.  
He shouldn't have asked the question.  
And he shouldn't have came over his laptop screen.

Now there was come on his screen. He felt so ashamed for getting off because of his brother, of all people. Yet, he couldn't take his eyes off the screen. It looked like he came over Ian's face.. 

Ian was still sucking the toy off like it was a real cock and Barley couldn't help but praise him in the chat. The noises he was making.. Barley shivered as he was hard again.

Ian pulled off the toy with a wet pop and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Want to fuck me, daddy?" He asked, and Barley cursed at the name Ian was using.

The chat agreed and Ian got on the bed, his ass on display in the air. Barley felt his breath hitch as Ian began to take the toy out of him, whining and gasping. It was huge and Barley was marveling at it, when Ian shoved it back in him.

~

"Ah!"

Ian's cries became higher and louder and then he stopped, tears running down his eyes. He laid on his back, panting softly as he caught his breath. He wiped his eyes as he looked over at the camera, his eyes wet and glazed over in arousal. 

"M Maybe you like this view better.." He said softly, beginning to slowly fuck the toy in him again. He had better leverage of the toy fucking him at this angle, and he cried out as he came over his chest. He slid the toy out whimpering as he set it to the side.

"I I hope you enjoyed the show.." He said, sitting up and looking at the chat. He grinned, taking some come on his fingers and licking it clean.

"If you want a one on one show, don't hesitate because there's only a few spots left." He winked and ended. 

~

Meanwhile, Barley had came at least three times during the whole show. 

Once, when Ian started the blow job. 

Second, when Ian had his ass in the air.

And third, just now when Ian came. He caught his breath, feeling guilty as hell, but mainly satisfied.

Oh, fuck it.

He clicked for an available one on one show.


	2. Barley's Boner and Twink Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I have nothing to say about the title of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's part 2! I wrote this instead of sleeping. Hope you enjoy!

Barley was sitting in his van, currently rethinking his life's choices.

He scheduled the one on one show to be Friday, which gave him 24 hours to debate whether or not it was a good idea. Hell, he did it on a whim. Of course this wasn't a good idea!

An image of Ian on his hands and knees flickered through his mind and he shivered. If he acted normally in front of Ian, he'll never know! Barley felt a bit more confident and decided to head inside with his laptop.

He shut the door loudly, shouting that he was home.

~

Ian felt his heart stop when he heard his brother's voice. He had just finished sending messages to those who wanted private shows and everything was planned out. 

However, he was still naked on his bed and he scrambled for his clothes. After hastily buttoning his shirt, he noticed the corset on the floor. He kicked it under the bed just as Barley knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Ian kept his voice calm. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a quest for some treats!" Ian grinned as he opened the door. "Heck yeah! Let's go!" Ian grabbed his staff and paused as Barley stood there. 

Barley smiled and nearly flinched at the small spot of cum on Ian's face.

"Wait, something on your face." He made a show of licking his thumb and swiping the cum off Ian's face. His eyes widened and his breath hitched.

Shit, he missed a spot while cleaning up earlier.

"I It's probably nothing!" Ian stuttered as he bounded downstairs quickly. Barley followed him, wondering how he could be so cute. He secretly stuck his thumb in his mouth and licked it off. 

"Did you get to the cake again?" Ian forced a small laugh, reaching in the fridge for some water. 

"Y Yep! Anyway, should we get going?" He grabbed two waters for both of them and turned to Barley, not quite looking at him. 

"Yeah, do you want to drive?" Ian nodded, taking the keys and heading to the van. Barley sat in the passenger seat, grinning as he pulled his phone out. He suddenly noticed a notification from the website he was on earlier and saw that it was from Ian. 

Shit. 

Ian started the engine and music blared from the radio. Ian laughed and turned the music down, concentrating on the road. 

Barley, meanwhile, was panicking silently beside Ian. Ian had sent a naked picture of himself to Barley, his hand covering his cock and smiling cheekily at him. 

Fuck. 

He looked at the message. 

"Hey, glad you enjoyed the show. Tommorow night at 6:00 p.m?" 

Barley nearly groaned at the cam boy name Ian gave himself. 

"Yeah, I can't wait."

Ian's phone buzzed. Barley nearly jumped. 

"Don't answer that!" Ian said, swiping his phone from the cup holder and slid it in his shirt pocket. 

"I wasn't going to." Barley protested, but perked up when the store came into view. 

"Brace yourself! I'm craving chocolate frogs!" 

~

The two separated once inside, agreeing to meet by the books once they were done. Barley was standing near the candy when his phone buzzed with another message. 

It was Ian again, but this time, he was bold. He had unbuttoned his shirt and pushed his tank top up, revealing his perky nipples. 

Barley squeaked. 

They were in public and Ian had the courage to do this?? Clearly, Barley was no match for Ian. 

"Can't stop thinking about you.. <3"

If this was how Ian was for all the people in his audience online, then no wonder there was a lot of people that watched his shows. Ian was too irresistible. Ooh, a great wizard name! 

Barley nearly face palmed at the timing of that thought, but responded back with how turned on he was. 

After a bit of chatting, Ian went offline. Barley watched his phone until Ian, over actual messaging, asked where he was. 

Barley responded back that he was done and to meet him at the self-checkout. He managed to keep his mind off Ian's chest before Ian showed up, smiling. 

"What's your favorite type of people?" 

"Twinks." Barley responded without thinking and both their eyes widened. 

"U Uh, twinkies! Ya know, twins? Because they're so mysterious.." He hastily corrected and Ian nodded, a slight blush on his face and ears. 

"Uh, okay, mine would be older brothers?" Barley grinned at that answer and nodded. 

"Can't go wrong with that." 

~

Ian was driving back home, humming to the music on the radio. Barley was looking over the messages between them. Earlier in their conversation, Ian asked if he had a certain type. Twinks, obviously. 

Ian had admitted he didn't really have a type and that he was still figuring out what he liked. 

If this was how they were acting right now, it was only a matter of time before Ian figured out why Barley was acting this way..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing this xD


	3. Corsets and Romance Novels (the bad kind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession time! :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy as always!

The ride home was quiet. Barley decided to admire the scenery rather than look at his phone. Ian was concentrating on the road, humming softly as he paused at a stop sign.

Barley risked a glance to Ian and smiled at how relaxed his posture was. Getting Ian to drive was a hassle back then. But now.. He was driving like a professional. Barley smiled. He taught him so well.

"Hey, Barley?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to be busy tomorrow night, so uh.. Mind doing something else while I'm home?"

Barley felt his heart pound as he nodded. That was the time for the private show, obviously.

"Sure, but what are you going to be doing?" Ian was signaling for the turn to their neighborhood and kept driving. Barley could see the blush rising up to his ears.

"Uh, I'm having a call with my online friends." Ian said, his voice a bit high pitched. Barley decided to tease him a bit.

"Well, alright then. Does it have anything to do with the corset?" Ian hit the brakes in front of their house.

"W What do you mean?" Ian squeaked and Barley grinned at how endearing he was. "Come on.. It's okay, Ian. I was just wondering how you got it."

"That's not important!" Ian protested, parking the van and shutting it off. "Bye!"

He slammed the door and hurried inside, tossing the keys on the table. He ran upstairs to his room and locked the door, biting his lip as he leaned against it.

Barley wouldn't like what he was doing online. If he ever found out..

Ian shuddered at the thought. Would he tell Mom? Colt? Oh shit, if Barley ever told Colt.. he could be seriously punished for being a minor on a porn site. He didn't want to find out. 

Fucking hell.

"Ian, I wasn't teasing you!" Barley protested, running upstairs and pressing his hand against the door.

"I just want to tell you it's okay! I'm not judging you or anything! Promise!" Ian slid down against the door, sitting on the floor. He felt like his life was over. 

"I If that's your secret, than I have something to tell you.." Ian held his breath.

"I, well..." Barley sighed and knelt in front of the door. "This is a bit embarrassing, but I like reading Mom's old romance novels." Ian snorted and Barley perked up at the noise.

"It's true! I always cry if there's an emotional scene! And the sex is written so perfectly!" 

"That's terrible! The sex is written terribly!" Ian exclaimed and the brothers laughed together. Once they calmed down, Ian felt better. 

"Thanks for telling me, Barley. But I don't think that is anywhere near the same level of my secret." 

"A corset is nothing to be ashamed of! Reading old romance novels is something to be ashamed of!" 

Ian giggled softly and Barley felt his heart melt. 

"I'm still curious about where you got it from." 

Ian sighed, figuring Barley deserved a right to know. 

"Okay, well, I used magic to get my way. I went in the store, disguised as an older person. I told the lady the corset was a gift and she didn't question it." 

"No way! That is awesome!" Barley exclaimed. "Breaking the rules for a good cause!" 

"Shut up!" Ian laughed, finally deciding to get up and unlock the door. "Well, let's make dinner. Mom would be upset if she comes home and we didn't make anything." 

"Good point!" Barley sprang to his feet, grinning as he hauled Ian downstairs. Ian laughed, pretending to hit his back. 

"Let go of me!" 

"Never, fair princess! For I have come far and wide to rescue thee!" Ian laughed softly at the nickname and continued to struggle. 

"I demand for you to release me!" 

After pretending to fight for a few minutes, Barley set Ian down on the counter. 

"Alright, what should we make?" Ian pretended to think. "I don't know.. What about spaghetti?" Barley grinned. "I like your thinking! Let's do it!" 

~

Dinner was about done. The boys were sitting across from each other at the table, content with their phones. Barley was scrolling through his Raven feed, (who uses that Twitter bird anyway) when he noticed another message from that site. 

He shouldn't check it, otherwise he's going to freak out again. 

Do it.   
Do it.   
Do it-

Fine! Again, he acted on impulse and hit the message anyway. 

"I'm going to shower soon. Want to see?" Barley bit his lip, quickly typing back that he wanted to see what Ian was going to do. 

They responded back and forth to each other, each trying to turn the other on. At one point, Barley looked over at Ian and Ian glanced up at him briefly. There was a small tension between them before Ian spoke up. 

"I'm going to take a shower." Ian said, standing up after Barley sent his last response. 

"Don't take too long." Barley said, managing to sound casual. 

~

Ian hurried upstairs, grabbing a towel and one of his toys with a suction base. He was eager to get his clothes off and fuck himself on that toy. He really needed to calm down from freaking out earlier. This was usually his way of winding down. 

He went to the bathroom, taking his clothes off eagerly. He positioned his phone against the mirror as he turned the shower water on. Once he turned it to the perfect temperature, he paused, considering how to bring his phone in the shower. 

He had an idea. He dug through the drawers and found a ziplock bag that was full of cotton balls. He dumped the cotton balls into a basket nearby and slid his phone in and zipped the bag shut, concealing his phone in. Perfect. 

He grinned as he got in the shower, sticking the toy to the wall as he set up a short video feed for this viewer he was messaging earlier. He only knew them as anonymous ten. But the way this person acted towards him.. Almost reminded him of.. Nah, that's impossible. 

No way that those two were the same person. It's just coincidence that Barley likes Twinks and this person also likes Twinks. 

Ian didn't think too much about it as he glanced at his phone, an innocent smile on his face. 

"Hello again. This show is on the house because I want to make you feel good.." He said, standing back to let the hot water fall on his skin. 

He reached lower to stroke himself, moaning softly. He hoped he could be able to keep quiet because Barley was downstairs.. He shivered as he rubbed his thumb against the tip, whining softly. 

~

Barley was watching the live feed in his room, moaning along with Ian. He could hear his moans over the sound of the shower and it was hot as hell. His was already stroking himself and panting. 

"Please fuck me.." Ian begged and Barley gripped himself to keep from cumming over his hand so quickly. He wasn't some freaking teenager. 

Then again, he couldn't resist Ian. 

Once the danger of orgasm faded, he continued stroking himself at a slower pace. Ian was now pressing against the wall, the toy sliding between his cheeks. 

Barley swore as Ian held himself open, eagerly letting the toy tease at his hole. "Go ahead.. I'm loose from earlier.." Ian insisted as he guided the toy in, moaning loudly as he kept going until it was halfway in. He reached a hand up to tease his nipple, panting as the air around him seemed to get hotter and thicker with steam. 

Barley could see all of this so clearly and it was only a few seconds before he came over his hand, crying out eagerly. 

~

Ian was focused on his pleasure as he continued pressing against the toy eagerly. He was so close to cumming and he kept chasing for sweet release. He cried out, releasing over the shower door untouched. 

He whimpered as the toy slid out of him. Panting softly, he glanced over to his phone with a satisfied grin. 

"I hope you enjoyed this. I know I did." And Ian ended the show. He'll post it to his collection of videos later. 

~

Barley had finished cleaning up when he heard the water turn off. He finally decided what he was going to tell Ian. He climbed upstairs and knocked on his door. 

"Yeah?" 

"So uh.. Apart from reading trashy romance novels, one of my kinks is definitely wax play." He heard something drop to the floor. "What was that?" 

"I just bumped into my desk and my staff fell. I wasn't expecting to hear that!" 

"Well, if you wanted a better secret, there it is!" Barley exclaimed, wondering how Ian was reacting to this. "And well, maybe I like bondage too."

Ian covered his mouth in surprise. Why was Barley suddenly telling him this now? Confessing all his kinks that Ian definitely wanted to find out more about? 

Is that why he kept a rope in the van? 

"W Well, nothing wrong with having kinks." Ian said, failing to fight the blush off his face and ears. 

"Yeah.. Just thought I'd share that with you." Ian smiled slightly at how considerate Barley was. 

"I won't tell anyone if you won't tell anyone." 

"Deal!" 

Barley grinned as he hurried downstairs. Things were looking better for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting there, promise! Thanks for reading! :D


	4. Peanut Butter and Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little more that I wrote uwu Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some peanut butter.

Ian had finished getting dressed again, hoping his damn hormones would finally be under control. He knelt on the floor to get the corset, brushing it off before hanging it back in his closet.

Good thing Barley only knew about the corset itself. Ian had.. Additional parts to the outfit. It had matching red panties with garter straps and fishnet stockings.

He'll try the outfit later on. He hummed as he headed to the kitchen and smiled when he saw that Barley and Mom were already chatting and eating the spaghetti.

"There you are, kiddo!" She smiled at him, pushing the bread basket to him. Ian smiled and took a slice before getting his own plate of spaghetti.

There was a pleasant quiet as everyone ate.

~

Barley sure as hell told himself to charge his phone and go to bed. On the other hand, he was digging around for more of Ian's videos. It was terrible because he honestly felt like he shouldn't be doing this at all. What if he developed feelings for him? Like, actual feelings?

Barley just couldn't fucking resist though; he stumbled upon a collection of Ian's past shows. He had quite a good amount of views and Barley was impressed.

Apparently, Ian started this a few weeks ago. Wow, look at all the attention he was getting! Barley set his phone down for a sec and seriously considered what was going on. (Not just the fact that Ian looked really sexy licking frosting off his fingers..) 

Why was Ian a cam boy? What did he need the extra money for? Did he think he had to do this to boost his confidence in some way?

Barley had no idea, but as he thought about it, he didn't mind that Ian was doing this. And that should've been the strangest thought he agreed with, but he honestly didn't mind.

If Ian wanted to be in a relationship with one of those viewers who watched his shows.. Barley felt his blood boil. No one deserved Ian! Not even himself! He huffed, but decided not to dwell on it too much. Ian would be too smart for that. Don't trust the internet, as they say.

He picked his phone back up and was about to check one of Ian's videos, when he heard footsteps. He paused, noting the sounds. It was probably Ian. What was he doing up?

~

Ian had headed downstairs around twelve in the morning to get some water. It was dumb that he was trying to practice deep throating one of his toys but he choked because he took too much of it down his throat. He coughed softly before taking a drink of water.

He heard a door creak open and soon felt Barley standing nearby. "Can't sleep either?" Ian nodded, turning to face his brother. "Yeah, I'm kind of restless."

Barley shivered at the realization that Ian wasn't wearing a shirt. He was wearing shorts that came up to his knees and he looked so fucking boyish. 

Ian ran his fingers through his hair, fluffy as ever. "Did you come here for a snack?" Barley nodded, also noticing that he was staring at Ian's chest a bit longer than necessary.

"Yep, I wanted peanut butter." Barley said, smiling as he walked past Ian to the cupboard and pulled out the jar labeled "For Barley." Barley always had a habit of eating directly from the container, so Laurel took it upon herself to buy an extra jar just for Barley.

Barley was now sticking his fingers in the jar, scooping out peanut butter and licking his fingers clean.

Ian was watching Barley eat the peanut butter in slight arousal. His brother always made a show of licking and sucking his fingers. Laurel teased that Barley sucked his thumb a lot and never really got over that phase.

Ian stared out the window, his face on fire. He was honestly considering why he thought Barley was attractive until Barley cleared his throat slightly.

"Mind getting me a water too?" Ian nodded, using the same cup for Barley. Barley smiled as he took the water and drank it. Ian hummed softly before yawning. "I'm going to bed now."

Barley nodded patting Ian's shoulder with his hand covered in peanut butter. "Night, oh shoot! Sorry for getting it on you."

"It's fine, let me just grab a napkin.." Barley suddenly had a crazy idea. He stopped Ian from wiping his shoulder clean. "Wait, I have an idea." Before Ian could ask, Barley had leaned lower to lick a little bit off. Ian squeaked, the blush returning quickly to his face and ears. Barley continued licking his shoulder clean before using the napkin Ian had to wipe his own fingers.

"T That wasn't necessary.." Ian said, biting his lip as Barley licked his lips clean. Suddenly, what Barley just did seemed to smack him back to reality.

He just licked peanut butter off his little brother's shoulder.

Because he wanted to taste his skin.

Wanted to keep kissing him and tell him everything.

Fuck! 

Barley really screwed up now. 

He turned away, hurrying to his room and shutting the door. He locked it and threw himself on his bed, shutting his phone off and covering his face with his hands. 

What did he just do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh snap! I'll be writing more tomorrow :D


	5. Suspense :O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally the shortest part of my story you will read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta keep y'all in anticipation somehow :P

Guess who wasn't at breakfast the next morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!


	6. What You Were Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy as always!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who stayed up all night writing and most of today writing?? This is probably my favorite part of the story, lol.

Ian glared at his bowl of cereal. Of course Barley ran away! Before Ian even had a chance to say anything!

Laurel looked at Ian worriedly. "It's not the first time he's taken off in the middle of the night. But I don't like it each time it happens." Ian nodded and Laurel patted his shoulder. "I've told Colt. He'll be keeping an eye out for him." 

Ian was silent as he made his way to the door. Laurel looked after him sadly before texting Barley for the 5th time that morning.

"Your brother is upset. I hope you'll come home so we don't have to worry about you."

She sighed and grabbed her keys, deciding to go look for him as well.

~

Ian was on his phone, trying to figure out how to keep his mind off his dumb brother. He was riding the bus to school, and he sat in the last seat in the last row. 

Last night was a bit of a shock. Barley kept staring at his chest and was teasing Ian with licking his fingers. He was also acting weird ever since yesterday.. 

Why did Barley lick peanut butter off his shoulder?

Ian glared at his phone, annoyed. Barley just didn't give Ian a chance to say anything! Ian secretly loved the feeling of his tongue and was almost tempted to tell Barley to continue. He wanted to ask why and Barley took off.

Coward.

Ian sighed and decided to pull up that familiar website. His anger slowly faded as he looked over his previous shows and videos. Damn, he was getting turned on to himself. That should be weird. But Ian didn't think it was weird. He vaguely wondered if Barley found one of his videos, but dismissed it. He'll ask when he gets back. He'll be sorry.. 

He bit his lip as he slowly got aroused. He peeked over his seat and noticed everyone was sitting in the front. He decided to take his anger out on the viewer scheduled for tonight's private show. 

By pleasuring him all day.

~

Barley had been driving all night. He knew he couldn't face Ian the next morning and he was guilty as hell when his mother kept texting him  
Another notification popped up and he decided to pull over and answer.

Fuck, it was Ian.

Barley had nothing to lose at this point and tapped the picture Ian sent. It was a picture of his hard cock, precome gathered at the tip. Barley so badly wanted to lick it clean..

"Your private show is tonight, so why don't I tease you all day? <3"

Barley groaned, bonking his head against the steering wheel. It was going to be a long day.

~

Ian had done many things over the past few weeks of being a camboy. One was definitely taking risks while being out in the public. Two, he loved experimenting with different kinks. And three, make sure to always keep his viewers in anticipation.

The last one was his favorite because he just loved being a tease. If he was impatient, he had to remember to calm down and take his time. But mainly, he did things his way unless his regulars said otherwise.

Like saying "daddy" for instance. Ian didn't think it would really be his thing when he first started out, but he was oddly turned on by the experience of saying "daddy." It was just a name, he told himself. Not a real connection to his real dad or anything like that.

Ian had sent the picture earlier and now he was sliding a condom over his cock, shivering slightly. (he carried condoms around for moments like these) He sent another picture of his cock with the condom on, asking cheekily if his viewer would rather be fucked instead.

Ian turned his phone off, gasping as he quickly started stroking himself. He had to hurry because the school was in sight. The memory of Barley licking his shoulder suddenly went through his mind, causing him to release in the condom. He panted softly, absently tying it off. He took another picture, informing the person that he had more where that came from.

Ian carefully put it in his jacket pocket as he fixed his clothes and got off the bus. He knew exactly where to dispose of it.

As he got off the bus and his post-orgasm high died down, he remembered he came at the thought of Barley licking his shoulder clean. Ian still remembered Barley's tongue on his skin and his hot breath against his ear when he pulled away. 

Why did he suddenly think about that? He wasn't sure, but he knew he enjoyed it while it lasted. He thought about it some more and discovered something that terrified him.

What if he was in love with Barley?

~

Barley had fallen asleep in his van. He knew he could stay up later if he wanted to. He did drive all night on the way to the Path of Peril and didn't yawn once during the whole trip.

But he didn't have the emotional energy to just keep driving while Ian kept sending him sexy things. After a guilty orgasm to the pictures Ian sent, and not responding to Ian's actual messages, he decided to take a nap.

And a two hours later, he heard knocking on the window. He sleepily jerked awake, looking towards the window. He rolled it down and a flashlight shone in his face. 

"Oh, good. You haven't been drinking or smoking." He recognized Colt's voice and was startled. "What? I'm not old enough to do either of those things." 

"Who knows what you do." Colt replied and pulled out his phone to send a message to Laurel. 

"Anyway, you should be going home now. Your mother has been worried about you." 

Barley nodded sheepishly, starting the engine. "I hope you don't take off again." Colt said, trying to sound stern. 

Barley nodded, not bothering to argue. He's already done enough damage to his family. 

By the time he got home, Laurel was hugging him and reprimanding him for what he did. 

"You better not take off again like that! You had me and your brother worried sick!" Barley nodded, continuing to hold his mother. 

"I would punish you, but I think you've suffered enough." She said, pulling back to look at Barley, noting how tired he looked. 

"You'll wait for Ian to come home. I'm pretty sure he wants to talk to you." Laurel said, getting her keys. Barley nodded, knowing this discussion was going to happen sooner or later.

"I'll let you boys talk in private. I'm going to see Corey and we'll bring you back dinner when you're ready." Barley agreed and Laurel left the house.

Damn, he wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing Ian. He checked his phone and noticed about 20 unread messages from Ian over the site, mostly pictures. He decided to enjoy these pictures a final time, before Ian came home.

And there was a lot.

~

Ian was wearing lacy panties all day in anticipation for the show tonight. Most of the pictures he took were of him getting frisky in the bathroom. At one point during lunch, he snuck off to the side of the building and jerked off, sending the picture of his hand covered in cum and another of him licking it off.

His favorite was definitely when he went to the bathroom during his last class of the day, preparing and putting a plug inside him. As he walked to class, he felt the thrill of wearing it, and he squirmed excitedly in his seat. He almost forgot about Barley when his phone beeped.

"Your brother is home. Go and talk to him." It was from his Mom. His heart stopped.

Oh, Barley was in for it now. Ian walked to the bus as fast as he could. Wearing the plug made it a bit difficult..

~

By the time Barley finished enjoying the pictures, the door swung open, revealing an angry and red faced Ian.

"Oh my gosh, Barley! Where in the heck did you go!?"

"I didn't go far. I was just driving around all night." Barely said weakly and Ian sighed, coming to the table and sitting down. Barley noticed he winced when he sat down and his cock twitched in interest. Ian had a plug inside him.

Barley dug his fingernails in his palm to keep from whining softly.

"-had no idea when you'd come home, but I deserve to know why you took off like that!" Barley managed to catch the tail end of Ian's rant and decided it was all or nothing.

"I know it was weird of me to lick your shoulder. And I know I've been acting weirdly ever since yesterday. The truth is, Ian.." Barley bit his lip.

"I I did find one of your shows. And I, for the life of me, enjoyed it so much that.. I started developing feelings for you. Maybe it's always been there, I don't know. But I just wanted to take care of you in that way. T That's why I've been acting weird."

Ian was stunned.

Why didn't he put two and two together? The Twink answer to his question, the knowledge of the corset, hell, what about last night before he took the shower??

He felt so fucking stupid, but at the same time, was relieved that that's all Barley was worried about. Ian laughed and Barley looked at him hopefully.

"Oh man! I should've figured you felt the same way because I felt the same way!" Ian kept laughing and soon, Barley was laughing too.

"I love you, Ian." Barley said with a grin and Ian stood up and came over to him slowly, wrapping his arms around him. Barley smiled, feeling so darn relieved as he hugged back.

Both their phones buzzed at the same time and they pulled away to look at it. It was Laurel, telling them she was coming home with food, and have they made up yet?

Ian grinned as he responded back that they did and Barley apologized again for running off like that. Laurel was pleased and happy with them. They looked at each other and smiled, both relieved that their feelings were out in the open. 

Ian pulled back first, suddenly shy. "A Anyway, let me go change." Barley nodded, deciding to give Ian space. He could tell him later about the show. 

~

Ian was still looking forward to the private show at 6:00. He kept checking his watch during dinner. Barley noticed because he was looking at the clock whenever Laurel wasn't looking at him. 

"Me and Corey are going out again tonight." She informed them, smiling as they enjoyed their dinner of pizza from their favorite place, along with two chocolate bars. 

"I think you two make a better couple." Barley teased and Laurel smacked his shoulder affectionately. She didn't deny it, and she told them to clean up. The boys did and she left the house once more.

It was 5:45 and Ian was getting more antsy from waiting all day for the show. Barley pretended not to notice. Finally, ten minutes before 6, Ian looked to Barley. "Remember I told you I had something important going on tonight? I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kick you out of the house again."

Barley decided to play along.

"Oh, the 'conference call', right?"

"That's the one, so do you mind leaving?"

"Well, I'm the one who paid for the private show tonight, so should I get to watch?" Ian gasped. He didn't expect Barley to say THAT.

Barley tugged Ian on his lap, smirking at the expression on his face. "Come on, why don't you dance for me? Did you keep the plug in? What about the corset, do you have it on? Why don't we find out?" Barley asked, reaching for Ian's shirt buttons.

He unbuttoned the top two, watching for Ian's expression. Ian nodded, the darkest blush on his face and ears." It's your show. What do you want me to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and enjoying the story! :D


	7. Chocolate, Cum, and Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go! The final chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy as per usual uwu

Barley finished unbuttoning Ian's shirt, desperate to see what was underneath. It was that familiar red corset and Ian smirked, sliding his shirt off his shoulders.

"Like this one?" Barley nodded, reaching for the front of the corset like it was a present to be unwrapped. Ian smacked his hand away lightly, smiling as he got out of his lap to take his jeans off.

Barley swallowed thickly at the sight of Ian all dolled up in the complete outfit: the corset, the panties, the garter belt and the fishnet stockings..

Ian smirked as he handed Barley a remote. Barley took it, confused and realized it was a vibrator remote.

"I haven't turned it on yet but you can- Ah!" Ian was cut off as Barley turned it to the first setting, gasping as he dropped to his knees in front of Barley. Barley grinned, running his fingers through Ian's curls.

"I'm in control, dear Ian. Now lay down on the floor for me." Since Barley didn't specify, Ian got on his hands and knees, pushing his ass up in the air purposely. He smirked as Barley swore at the sight, then whined as the setting went higher. He could practically hear the vibrations in his ears..

"You're shaking so much.. Maybe you should lay on your back for this one." Ian turned over, his legs spread apart. He twitched and moaned at the vibrations inside him. Fuck, this toy was more intense than he thought.

Barley admired him from above and Ian whimpered. "Stay right there." Ian nodded, wondering what Barley was up to.

Barley came back with his chocolate bar and kneeled between Ian's legs. His hands went to the corset once more. "I noticed in the show that you took it off after a few minutes." Ian was grateful that Barley caught that. It was mainly for looks and Barley wasn't patient for that anyway. Not after a long day of teasing. 

He swiftly untied the corset, and Ian panted softly, gripping at the rug on the floor. Barley noticed and kissed his cheek, placing a piece of chocolate on his chest. "Let me grab a towel so you don't make a mess on the carpet.."

Barley got up again and turned the vibration a bit higher. Ian squealed bucking his hips in the air. He would be so close, if only this other toy he was wearing was taken off..

Barley got a towel, and swiftly shoved it under Ian's hips. Ian could hardly speak; the pleasure was so intense.

"I thought you would've came by now." Barley mused as his fingers hooked under the waistband of Ian's panties, which were soaked with precome. His cock was also straining against the panties, providing Barley with a lovely sight. But he took it off anyway, whistling at the sight of the cock ring.

"So that's why.." His fingers wrapped gently around his cock and Ian moaned loudly, hips bucking up again. He was so fucking close. "Barley.." He choked out and Barley understood. He turned the vibration down and Ian relaxed against the rug.

"Damn.." Barley was now guiding his hand lower to fiddle with the ring. "I don't think I could wear this.."

"Barley!" Ian begged and Barley grinned, taking it off and Ian came over his hand, crying out. Sobs of pleasure wracked his body, and his heart was pounding so loudly he could hear it in his ears.

He figured Barley had turned the toy off and was soon wrapped in his brother's arms, praising him while kissing his face. He slowly gained his senses back and whimpered when Barley kissed his chest, now covered in chocolate and cum.

Barley enjoyed the sweet taste of the chocolate mix on Ian's chest, but most definitely the taste of Ian. 

He loved sucking his nipples as well, which caused Ian to cry out. Once his chest was clean, Ian looked at Barley hazily and kissed him on the lips.

Barley smiled, kissing back eagerly as Ian scooted closer on his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Ian opened his mouth and Barley licked at his lower lip and nibbled teasingly. Ian moaned and allowed Barley to slide his tongue in.

Barley licked around eagerly before touching his tongue with Ian's. Ian surprised him by sucking on his tongue. Barley moaned and Ian was soon reaching in his pants, wrapping his hand around Barley's cock.

Barley gasped and pulled back, catching his breath. Ian was panting softly but was determined to pleasure Barley.

"Ian.." Barley gasped. Ian paused, but smiled as Barley kissed him again briefly. "Keep going." Ian nodded, leaning down to kiss his chest before going lower to kiss his stomach. Barley was blushing as Ian kept kissing his way lower, and stopped just before his cock, just gently breathing hotly against it.

Barley shivered, biting his lip as Ian continued to just breath before he leaned down to lick gently at the tip. Ian shivered at the size of Barley's cock, but was eager to please, so he took the tip in and sucked gently.

Barley was moaning as Ian continued sucking him off eagerly, wrapping his hands around his waist. How was Ian so good at this? His mouth was so wonderfully hot and his tongue.. Ian deep throated his cock and kept at it and Barley discovered something wonderful as he cried out.

Ian didn't have a gag reflex. He was taking his cock like a pro and Barley fucking loved it. He experimentally thrusted his hips up and whined as he hit the back of Ian's throat.

Ian was still taking him so good. Barley was close and he tugged at Ian's curls, crying out. Ian pulled back just as Barley came over his face. Ian opened his mouth to take as much in as he can, moaning as Barley continued coming.

When he was done, he reached for the towel to clean Ian's face. Once done, he kissed his forehead.

"You were so good.. Ah.." Ian grinned, taking a piece of chocolate and held it between his teeth. Barley was still panting softly but opened his mouth eagerly. Ian put in the chocolate allowing Barley to close his lips over the chocolate piece and kiss him again.

Barley smiled as he pulled away to eat the chocolate. "I like it better when it's melted on you." Ian giggled softly. "Well, we could always put peanut butter on me." Barley's eyes lit up at that suggestion.

"Maybe next time.." He replied mischievously and Ian's heart pounded. Maybe next time?

"Yes, Ian. I want to keep doing this with you. I love you and want to always be with you." Ian smiled at the confession, a bit tearful blushing intensely.

"I I'm so relieved! I want to keep doing this with you too because I love you!" They laughed and kissed, relaxing in each other's arms.

~

They opened the windows to clear out the smell of sex. Barley tossed the towel in the laundry basket in his room and they headed to Ian's room. Ian hadn't bothered putting his clothes back on, but he knew exactly what he was doing as he walked ahead to his room.

Barley placed Ian's clothes on his desk, shivering as Ian laid down on the bed, his legs spread apart again.

"Want to take the rest off?" Barley nodded, getting on his knees and coming over to slowly slide down the fishnet stockings on his left leg. He kissed Ian's inner thigh, smiling as Ian twitched. He slid down the other stocking, also kissing his thigh there. Ian shivered, looking down at Barley.

"T Thanks.." Barley grinned, suddenly spreading him open. Ian gasped, gripping the sheets as Barley brushed his thumb over the toy inside him.

"Should I take this out?" The vibrations started again and Ian whined eagerly. Barley still had the remote on him.

"Or maybe I should keep it in.." Barley mused thoughtfully, looking at Ian's expression.

"A Ah.. Fuck.." Ian moaned, reaching lower to grip himself. Barley hummed before turning the toy off once more. Ian was about to protest except Barley was now sliding the toy out.

"Ahhh! Barley!" Barley smirked, taking it out completely. Ian relaxed against his bed until Barley slid two fingers in easily. "Ah, wait!" Barley paused, confused as to why Ian wanted him to stop.

"I I don't want to come again unless you're inside me.." Ian admitted, looking shyly at Barley. Barley was stunned.

"N Not that you don't have to, if you don't want to! I I was just suggesting.. Ah!" Barley pressed his fingers in deeper, his thumb caressing his balls. 

"Of course I want this.." He said pulling his fingers out as he kissed his cock gently. Ian shivered as another bead of come dripped down his cock. Barley licked it right away and Ian moaned

"You'll be my first.." Ian whispered and Barley smiled, genuinely touched that Ian really wanted him in this way.

"And I'm honored to be your first." Ian smiled, watching as Barley undressed. Once he was fully naked, Ian sat up, smiling. "Why don't I give you a lap dance?" Barley nodded eagerly.

"Y Yes, I want a dance.." Ian grinned, pulling up a song quickly on his phone before confidently walking to Barley, dancing in such a sexy way that Barley was practically drooling. Then Ian turned around and grinded his ass against Barley's cock, causing Barley to whine.

"Ah! Ian!" Ian smirked, holding himself open as Barley's cock slid between his cheeks. Barley remembered this from the shower and moaned, thrusting his hips up. Ian shivered and pulled away to continue dancing. Barley watched him, now more desperate to fuck him.

"You've really improved on the dancing.." He said as Ian finished and the song ended. "I looked up a lot of videos." Ian admitted, getting a condom and rolling it over Barley's cock, affectionately cupping him. Barley whined as Ian got the lube and stroked him with it. Then, finally, Ian pushed Barley back on the bed.

Barley laid on his back, looking at Ian as he positioned himself over his cock. Ian made eye contact and bit his lip.

"Ready?" Barley nodded, breathless as Ian guided himself down on his cock, tossing his head back in bliss as he got down halfway. "Y You're so big!" Ian moaned, his legs shaking as he kept going lower, fully seated on Barley's cock. Barley was in pure bliss, his hands on Ian's hips. They stayed like that for awhile.

Ian had his hands on Barley chest for support, so when he leaned back for a moment, Barley's eyes widened at the bulge on Ian's stomach. He curiously pressed against it and realized it was his cock. It suddenly made everything so much hotter and Ian whined loudly when Barley did that.

"S See how big you are?" Ian gasped out, hands once again going to Barley's chest for support. Barley couldn't speak as Ian began fucking himself on Barley's cock, his eyes focused on that bulge..

"Barley!" Ian whined, palms sweaty as he chased his satisfaction. Barley groaned, thrusting his hips up to meet Ian's rhythm and he cried out. "T There! Please!" Barley shivered as he hit that spot again and Ian cried out, releasing again over himself and Barley's chest.

Barley continued fucking into Ian and was dimly aware of the bed squeaking, but continued until he released with a loud cry. Ian collapsed against his chest, messily kissing him and whispering "I love you" against his lips.

Barley kissed him back just as messily, his hands coming up to pull Ian's face closer to his. He cradled the back of his neck as he continued kissing Ian passionately. Ian finally pulled away and settled against his chest, catching his breath.

"T That was amazing, Barley.. Ah.." Barley smiled, continuing to hold Ian happily against his chest.

"I loved it too. I can't wait to do it over and over again.. How flexible are you?" Ian shivered at the question and Barley smiled, smoothing Ian's hair back gently.

"I've been meaning to ask but.. Why did you become a camboy on the internet?" Ian felt his face burn as he looked at Barley, but only saw curiosity in his eyes and decided to tell him.

"I I just thought it was the quickest way to earn money. I wanted to surprise you with gift." Barley raised his eyebrow, amused. "Well, what kind of gift is that expensive?" Ian didn't really want to tell Barley, but gave in to those puppy dog eyes. "I wanted to surprise you with a new paint job for Guinevere the Second. Paint jobs are so expensive.." Ian muttered and Barley nodded in agreement, smiling.

"I figured I owed you that after the original Guinevere was destroyed because I couldn't preform the spell right and-" 

"Hey." Barley cut him off gently, stroking his face. "I would never trade that adventure for anything else. It was my decision, and that was probably the most noble way my faithful steed could go." Ian looked to Barley, and nodded, smiling gently at him.

"Sorry. I've been trying to change my way of thinking about things. Not everything is my fault."

"I can help with that." Barley reassured him with a smile. Ian smiled back. "But I also want to know one more thing. Why is your name on the site 'Whimsical Wonder'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading all the way to the end! I'll be sure to keep writing about these two! I had fun writing this and I'm glad you all liked it too ^^ stay safe out there! (Oh, btw, created a Tumblr for Barley/Ian content! Tumblr blog: @minty-lee-writes. See you there!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3 I'll be working on the next chapter tomorrow!


End file.
